


A Miracle Between Us

by phfatbeatrice



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I'm retconning Gou and no one can stop me, just two girls who love each other, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: It had been like this for a while.Rika Furude would see her best friend in the whole world, Satoko Houjou, and it would cause her discomfort. Not in a way that she hated, but in a way that she liked a little too much. She knew that it was wrong to have those feelings, unbecoming of her as a young lady, but every time she was near Satoko and her ever so mature body, it made her brain go haywire.
Relationships: Furude Rika/Houjou Satoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Miracle Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with one of my friends and he and I came up with this plot. I wrote it in a little over 4 hours about a week ago. I've not really done any editing to it since then, I apologize.

It had been like this for a while. 

Rika Furude would see her best friend in the whole world, Satoko Houjou, and it would cause her discomfort. Not in a way that she hated, but in a way that she liked a little too much. She knew that it was wrong to have those feelings, unbecoming of her as a young lady, but every time she was near Satoko and her ever so mature body, it made her brain go haywire. 

Satoko had grown up and had been gifted quite generously in the way of her body maturing. Rika hadn’t grown much at all but Satoko… Satoko looked like a grown woman at this point. Seeing the way the St. Lucia uniform button up was tested at the blonde’s chest and the way the skirt’s pleats were pressed apart by Satoko’s hips was something that Rika literally had dreams about. 

Even at that moment, sipping her earl gray with the rest of her clique, all Rika could think of was the way that Satoko looked and what she could do with that body. It made her cheeks heat up and her palms sweat a little. She wanted to say that she was just admiring a friend but this was far beyond that. 

It had gotten to the point that Rika had found herself with her hand in her pajama bottoms at night, biting her lip to keep quiet so her roommate wouldn’t hear the gasps and heavy breathing that escaped Rika while she touched herself to the mental image of her best friend’s body. 

Maybe she was sick. After all, the school had a strict rule against homosexuality. Rika hadn’t ever really had anyone tell her that imagining girls like that was wrong until St. Lucia, so she hadn’t considered her own thoughts to be particularly wrong. She knew it wasn’t normal, but she hadn’t thought it was actually bad until coming to this school. However, her mind still went on these tangents. At first it was all of the girls, most of them at least a couple inches taller than her. But as time went on, Rika realized that Satoko seemed to be the main subject of her desire. 

Rika put the cup she had been holding down, let out a small sigh, and spoke up softly, “If I may, I shall excuse myself.” She spoke as she pushed her chair back and started to get up. 

“Oh, my. Furude-san, is something the matter?” One of the other girls spoke, looking at Rika with a concerned expression. 

“It’s nothing, I’m sure. I’m feeling a bit feverish is all. I shall take my leave for the night. I bid you all adieu.” Rika said as she stood up and turned around to push her chair back into the dressed tea table. She took her porcelain glass with her to the kitchen to rinse it before leaving. Her head hurt a little and she was reeling. Why did she get like this? 

Thinking of Satoko fighting with the button on her shirt in the morning right across her chest or tugging at the skirt in an attempt to make it appear a little longer over her wide hips… Rika knew that that was undoubtedly why Satoko never wore her shirt tucked in — it would be obvious that she couldn’t wear the skirt high-waisted like it was intended to be because then it would be too short for regulation. These thoughts were swirling around in Rika’s head and she could barely behave herself around the others. 

Rika walked through the halls despite the urge to run, greeting everyone who passed her. She had to at least pretend things were normal, despite the heat at the base of her stomach and the warmth she felt between her legs. She needed to stay presentable, at least until she could find the next bathroom.

It was embarrassing to her that she got like this thinking of her best friend. Her best friend, whom she was pretty sure was straight… Or at least, had done a very good job of staying in the closet even despite the two living together all of those years. 

The shrine maiden pushed the bathroom door open and locked herself in the first stall she could get to. She knew it was unsanitary of her to do this there but her room was all the way across campus, and the likelihood of her roommate being in was too high of a chance for Rika to take. She wouldn’t be able to hold out much more, not with the lewd thoughts she was currently having. 

She hiked up her skirt for ease of access and pressed her hand into her underwear. She was already completely drenched, her core sensitive with want. Why did she think of Satoko like this? 

She ran her middle finger into her lower lips and let out a hum as her mind went wild with thoughts. Rika imagined her finger was Satoko… Her beautiful Satoko, disheveled from some rough outdoor sport, already slightly worn out from being her regular energetic self. She imagined the sweaty Satoko, tugging her white button up shirt off because it was dirty, leaving her merely in a bra. That bra would probably be simply white or tan, maybe a little too small as Satoko never seemed to choose the right size clothing without help. 

Rika bit her lip as she gasped a little, finding herself getting more sensitive as she rubbed her hooded clit and imagined Satoko. She had spent plenty of nights rubbing herself and imaging that it was Satoko’s fingers, Satoko’s mouth, Satoko’s anything. Rika could hear herself a little too well in the acoustics of the bathroom, her breathing loud as she grew closer to her orgasm. 

Right as she was getting so close, Rika heard the bathroom door open. She quickly pulled her hand out of her underwear and covered her mouth. Her breathing was still labored and she felt like the air around her smelled of sex. There was no way she could exit the stall and pretend she hadn’t just been masturbating. 

Rika stayed quiet as she listened for whoever had just entered the bathroom. She could hear their loafers shuffling on the tile and the sound of their schoolbag hitting the floor. What was this person doing if not using the bathroom for its intended purpose? Rika felt like she might be stuck in that stall for a while if she didn’t just straighten herself out and act like she had been using the toilet. 

The small girl straightened her skirt, ran her fingers through her hair, and retucked her shirt before she flushed the Japanese style toilet and left the stall. She turned to use the sinks when her heart stopped. 

“Satoko?” She said softly. The last person she had expected to run into was the girl she had been fantasizing about mere moments prior. 

Satoko, who Rika hadn’t seen in at least a week, looked tired. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was roughly put back with a headband but not properly combed through. She didn’t say anything as she turned to face the mirror, away from Rika’s gaze. 

Rika had been avoiding Satoko, too scared to let the girl in on her secret. How could she just tell the girl she had practically grown up with that she wanted to have a sexual relationship with her? That was taboo. For a split second, Rika thought of running again. However, the soles of her shoes felt glued into place. She could still feel the aching between her legs and the pounding of her heart in her chest. These sensations made it all the more impossible to move. 

“What, Rika?” Satoko asked suddenly, her tone cold. She turned to look at Rika again, malice across her face as she looked at the shorter girl. “Finally decide you have time for me? When you find me washed up in the damn bathroom?” 

The words spoken caught Rika off guard. What did Satoko mean? Rika hadn’t intended on actively avoiding Satoko but the fear of outting herself to her longtime best friend was too real. It had gotten so bad she couldn’t get these lewd thoughts out of her mind, not even for a moment. Even at that exact second, all she could think of was the two of them having sex. It was dirty, disrespectful, distasteful. That was why Rika ran. “It… I… I can explain…” Rika stammered out, trying to gather her words. 

Satoko rolled her eyes and leaned back on the counter, ignoring that her skirt rode up a little from the shift in her weight. “Can you now? Because last time I checked, you have new friends, new things to do that don’t involve me. You’ve not even spoken to me in the classroom.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“It’s… No, you are still my…” 

“Don’t make excuses now, Rika. I’ve worked to be here with you and this is how you repay me?” Satoko spat, venom in her tone. 

Rika couldn’t help as her legs shook a little. Even in such a serious situation, she couldn’t control her damn libido. Rika bit the inside of her cheek and she took a step closer to Satoko, dropping her bag onto the tile floor. “Satoko, it isn’t—“

“Then what is it? Because all I see is betrayal.” The blonde said, turning her head ever so slightly so her bangs fell across her eyes. “It’s like you hate me now.” 

That was the last straw. Rika couldn’t hate Satoko. No, she had so much love for her. She had so much love and desire for her that it was tearing them apart. It was taboo, yes, but Rika couldn’t let Satoko think for a single moment longer that she hated her. Rika took a few steps forward, pressing herself close to Satoko, getting on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against her best friend’s. 

Satoko let out a sound of protest before she put both hand on Rika’s shoulders and pushed her away, “What the—“ Satoko said, looking shocked and, to the dismay of Rika, disgusted. 

This time it was Rika’s turn to show emotion. Seeing the way Satoko reacted to what she had just done caused the smaller girl to feel heart broken. She put a fingernail between her teeth and turned away, trying to cover that she was horrified. She felt tears tease her eyes, but she tried to keep all of those emotions at bay. “I…. Could never hate you, Satoko.” She said quietly, staring at the floor as she spoke. “I have loved you… for a very long time. Maybe I didn’t even realize it at first but…” 

Satoko watched Rika’s back. Her own brows came together when she realized that Rika had been serious. All of this time she had thought that she was being avoided because Rika had outgrown her, had gained a distaste for her since she wasn’t so ‘high society’ like the other girls. “I thought…” 

“I have been so scared… Since I realized that this feeling I had was love… Especially now that we’re here…” Rika said, the tone of her voice obviously reflecting the fact that she was near tears. “I thought you would think I was disgusting… I mean, girls can’t like girls like that, obviously.” Rika let out a small scoff and ran her hands over her face before she turned to look at Satoko. “We should just… forgot this meeting happened. I’m sorry.” 

As Rika reached down to grab her bag, Satoko reached out and put a hand on top of hers. “Rika.” She spoke, her tone different, laced with emotion Rika couldn’t read. “You were avoiding me… because you love me?” She repeated Rika’s words as if to verify that she had heard them correctly. 

Deep lavender eyes met light brown ones and they looked at each other for a moment. Rika hesitated before she nodded slowly. She knew it sounded silly, especially when the two of them had known each other for literally their whole lives. “I… didn’t want to hurt you. Looks like I did anyway.” Rika said with a soft chuckle at the end, obviously aimed at herself. 

Satoko let out her own small laugh before she tilted her head back and laughed more boldly. “Seriously, Rika?” She said through her laughter. “That is… the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” 

Rika couldn’t read if Satoko thought she was actually joking or if she was laughing at it because it was true. She simply stood there, looking to the side as she blushed. Had she ruined all of this? Rika hadn’t been a stranger to things not going her way, but at least she was generally more prepared for it. 

Satoko sobered up after a few moments and wiped her eyes, having actually laughed so hard that tears were forming. “You seriously thought avoiding me was the way to my heart? Stupid Rika, you should know better.” 

“It wasn’t exactly because of that… I was avoiding you because I’ve…” Rika stopped herself and shook her head, “I didn’t want to upset you.” 

Satoko watched Rika for a moment longer before she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the small girl. “I am sorry I took all of this the wrong way.” Satoko spoke quietly. 

Rika was still shell shocked by all of this, so it took her a moment to reach up and return the hug. Had Satoko always been this much taller than her? “It’s very embarrassing. I really really love you.” She said quietly as they held each other. 

“I don’t think that’s weird or disgusting, Rika. Why would you think that?” Satoko asked, still holding onto her. 

“Because… it’s not just… loving you. I… want a relationship with you. I want to be everything with you. I want us to grow up and be wives and live together and do what wives do.” Rika shared, her voice quiet. “I… have been avoiding you because…” Rika pulled herself out of the hug and looked at Satoko’s face seriously. “Please don’t make fun of me for this. Promise me?” 

Satoko raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rika with a confused expression. “I can’t promise if I don’t know what it is.” She said before she rolled her eyes, “But I guess I promise.” 

Rika bit her lip and looked down at the floor. “Well, I… I keep having… fantasies. Of us. Together. Doing things… Like, you know…” She couldn’t find it in herself to just say straight out that she imagined Satoko’s head between her legs, or her fingers inside of Satoko, or the two laying with their cores in each other’s face, or Satoko sitting on her face, or anything like that. The scenarios were endless, and Rika had a new fantasy each night, a new position, a new speed, a new thing to try. 

Satoko looked at Rika with confusion, unable to piece together the broken language she was being handed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rika.” 

Rika was embarrassed as it were, but Satoko’s occasional denseness didn’t help her feel any less awkward about this confession, “I fantasize about us having sex.” Rika said suddenly, maybe a little too loud. “I can’t get these images out of my head. Everywhere: in class, in my dorm, eating lunch, having tea. All I can think about is us doing these unladylike things to each other. That’s why I was avoiding you. I can’t help myself when you’re around. You’re just so perfect, I can’t help it.” 

Satoko paused and she was sure her face turned beet red. Satoko couldn’t have ever imagined Rika would think of her in that way. Maybe it was just because she had felt like that was unbecoming of someone like Rika. Those kinds of thoughts always seemed too impure for someone like Rika. “Really?” Satoko asked softly. It wasn’t like she could say she had never thought of Rika that way. She remembered getting embarrassed when they were still in middle school and Satoko would get all aroused at just seeing Rika in a towel after their nightly baths. But she could have never imaged Rika having those kinds of thoughts or feelings. 

Rika nodded, gripping her hands into fists as she pushed through her own embarrassment. “E-even just now… Before you came into the bathroom, I was…” Rika spoke, her words just above a whisper. 

The blonde’s face twisted into a smirk and she took a step closer to Rika, “You were thinking of me?” She asked, almost as if the thought of Rika thinking of her like that moments prior had set something off in her. “You know, I used to think of you when we lived together… I never said anything because I never thought you would reciprocate. But… If what you’re saying is true…” Satoko stood so close to Rika she had to actually look down at her. “Then I suppose there’s no reason to hold those thoughts back anymore, is there?” She said as she leaned down and pressed their lips together again, this time more than willing. 

The kiss came as a surprise to Rika this time, the dark haired girl not expecting Satoko to ever, in a million years, feel the same as her. She got on her tiptoes again, finding it a little more comfortable to be a little taller as they pressed their lips together. She wrapped her arms around Satoko’s neck as they both passionately kissed. 

A few moments went by before Rika pulled away, looking at Satoko with her brows furrowed. “We shouldn’t do this here… We could get caught.” 

“Then we’ll just…” Satoko grabbed her and Rika’s bags and pulled the small girl into the stall, locking it behind her. “Now even if someone comes in, they’ll not know who we are. Can’t get in trouble that way.” 

Rika blushed at the fact that now they really had very little room apart because of how small the stall was. “But, what if…?” 

“Just shut up. Let your hair down a little, Rika. This school’s gotten you too wound up.” Satoko said before she kissed her again, pressing her small back against the stall door. “Let me help you with some of the tension, okay?” 

Rika felt her senses seem to heighten at that last comment by Satoko. “Satoko, I…” She started, before her mouth was taken hostage by the taller girl once more. 

“You said you fantasized of this, right? Let me help that fantasy become reality.” Satoko might have had an ulterior motive to suddenly being so forward, but she had actually dreamed of something like this happening between them. Maybe a little more naturally, not in a bathroom stall, not under these circumstances. But by taking their relationship to this next level, Rika wouldn’t avoid her as much either. At least, that was how Satoko rationalized it. So she was fine with them doing anything anywhere if it meant she could have her best friend back. 

They both kissed, Rika feeling the arousal she had had to abandon earlier ignite once more. Being pressed against the stall door with Satoko’s curvy body pressed against her made her feel like she could really lose control if she wasn’t careful. “Hmm, Satoko…” Rika murmured out once they separated again for a few breaths. “You’re sure?” She said quietly, looking up at her for confirmation. 

Satoko nodded affirmatively, taking a small step back to create space. “More than I’ve been in a while.” She said as she slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. 

Rika couldn’t help but watch Satoko’s hands work to remove the top. She had had so many fantasies of groping at Satoko’s boobs, kissing them and running her tongue over Satoko’s pink nipples. It made her shuffle her legs a little at just the thought as Satoko pushed the white shirt off of her shoulders and dropped it in the corner of the stall. 

“Did you have thoughts about these?” Satoko asked as she unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms, freeing her rather large breasts. 

Rika nodded, sure that her face was powdered pink from how aroused she had become. She had seen Satoko naked before, a byproduct of living with her, but she had never been able to look at Satoko like this. She took a step forward to be close to the taller girl again as she ran her fingertips down Satoko’s collarbone to the curves of her breasts. She took one of the soft mounds into her hand, amazed that she couldn’t fit it all in her palm. “They’re bigger than I thought…” She said softly as she ducked her head a little to plant small kisses along the smooth skin. As she did so, Rika began unbuttoning her own shirt with one hand, unable to get it all the way because of the way her top was tucked into her skirt. 

Satoko let out a small hum as she reached for Rika’s shirt, tugging it so it became untucked. She finished unbuttoning it and pulled it off of her partner’s small frame. “Honestly, they’re a hassle. That’s my fourth bra this year.” Satoko said with a tone of annoyance, even though it was obvious she enjoyed the compliment. 

“Better than barely needing a bra.” Rika retorted as she took the soft flesh of Satoko’s nipple between her warm lips, sucking at it gently as she used her other hand to massage and grope at the soft flesh of Satoko’s other breast. While it was embarrassing, she rather enjoyed that she was short enough that she barely had to lean to get her mouth on Satoko’s chest. It gave its own sense of gratification as she sucked at the blonde’s nipple and rubbed the other one with her thumb, her hands too small to really do much grasping at them. 

“Hmm, Rika…” Satoko spoke softly, enjoying the sensation of being touched like that. With the way that Rika moved, it was almost like she had done this before. But Satoko knew better. She had simply had a dirty enough mind to have imagined what she would have done in this situation. Satoko kind of liked the thought of Rika walking around acting all high and mighty while her mind was in the gutter. It almost made Satoko feel like she had won before they even began. 

Rika pulled away from Satoko’s tits for a moment to look up at her before she buried her face in the valley between those big mounds, landing kissing on Satoko’s sternum as she used both hands to massage the breasts to the best of her ability. “They really are perfect.” She said quietly as she enjoyed herself playing with Satoko’s chest. 

After a few moment moments, Satoko pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Rika, “This is supposed to be me servicing you.” She said before she moved forward again. Unlike her own bra which could be unclasped, Rika was wearing a simply sports bra, one that needed to be pulled off over her head. Satoko pinned Rika against the stall door again and tugged the bra over her partner’s head. “Yours are so cute.” 

Rika blushed deeply and put her arms up, about to block her small breasts from view before Satoko grabbed her arms gently. “But they’re so small in comparison…” 

Satoko shook her head, “That doesn’t matter. I like them just the way they are. Besides, they suit you.” Satoko said as she ran her hands up Rika’s sides until she was cupping the small, but noticeable pair of boobs in her hands. She ran her palms over Rika’s nipples, earning a small gasp from the other. She kept moving her hands like that as she kissed down Rika’s neck, momentarily moving a hand to push Rika’s hair behind her back. “I like all of you just the way you are.” 

The disadvantage that Rika had of already being horny when they started was really beginning to show itself. She couldn’t help the little noises that escaped her throat as Satoko touched her in ways that she had only imagined. “Satoko…” She muttered softly, shuffling her feet a little. 

Satoko pulled away for a moment before she grinned mischievously. “You’re already that worked up? Hmm, you must not have been lying.” Satoko commented as she kissed up Rika’s jaw to her ear. She nipped at the flesh before she sucked at her earlobe while she unzipped Rika’s skirt. It fell to the floor, leaving Rika in only her panties, socks, and shoes. 

“I, hmm, wasn’t…” Rika said softly, wrapping one arm around Satoko’s waist, the other using the hinge on the door to hold herself up. “Before you came in, I was…” Rika was going to finish her statement but Satoko ran her fingertips across Rika’s cunt through her underwear, which were undoubtedly soaked through. 

“I can feel that.” Satoko spoke as she pressed her fingers into Rika’s pussy through her panties, making the smaller girl gasp out. 

Rika gasped and then moaned, her face pink as she tried to keep quiet. They would be in so much trouble if anyone found them like this. Honestly, the fear of getting caught only made Rika that much more aroused. “I-if you keep touching me like that…” 

Satoko grinned and did it again with a little more pressure this time, “You’ll what?” She said teasingly as she began lowering herself, kissing across Rika’s chest, then stomach, until she was on her knees. Even on her knees, she had to hunch a little to be the right height for what she wanted to do, making their height difference just that more obvious. 

That pink blush rushed down her neck and chest as she watched Satoko lower herself. She was already so close to cumming that Satoko being that close just made her nearly lose balance. “Satoko…” She said softly. She ran her hands through Satoko’s hair, messing up her hairband. 

The blonde looked up at Rika for a moment as she hooked her fingers in the elastic of her panties and tugging them down. She worked them to Rika’s ankles before she leaned forward. She had never done something like this before, but she had seen tapes of how guys did it. Surely she could just emulate that, right? Satoko found her resolve and then put her mouth against Rika’s core. 

Without even doing anything beyond touching the outside of her sensitive flesh with her lips, Rika gasped out. “Th-this is embarrassing…” She said, trying to keep her voice down. 

Satoko looked up at her. This angle that Satoko held really made it obvious just how little Rika had matured. She still had very small breasts, thin hips, everything about her was petite. But Satoko liked that about Rika. Somehow having someone so much smaller than her really made her hornier. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked, her face still only centimeters from Rika’s cunt. 

Rika shook her head, the hand she had left in Satoko’s hair gripping the strands a little, “No… I want this. I want you.” 

Satoko took that as all the consent she needed. Despite the odd taste, Satoko pressed her tongue into Rika’s lower lips, running it up and down as she attempted to orient herself with their differences in anatomy. It only took her a few moments before she found Rika’s clit, which she only barely brushed and Rika let out a whine in pleasure. 

Rika gripped onto Satoko’s already unkempt hair, this foreign sensation leaving her temperature rising and her breath getting faster. She had dreamt of this moment. She couldn’t help herself as her voice escaped her. When Satoko found her small bundle of nerves, Rika accidentally pressed Satoko’s head into herself further. “R-right there…” She muttered out as she had her head tilted back, eyes closed. 

Feeling Rika’s hand pressing her face into her pussy further was motivation and she used one hand to separate her labia a little so she could more easily navigate. While she did that, she used her other hand to explore around a little more, groping at Rika’s small, but still clearly visible ass. 

Rika squeaked out at the feeling os Satoko grabbing the flesh of her butt, already so close to her orgasm. “I-I…” She tried to speak but her words mostly came out as incoherent moaning that she was trying to stifle so she refrained from speaking anymore. “Hmmm.” Even with her mouth shut, her voice wouldn’t stop. 

Satoko loved hearing Rika’s voice as it echoed around the room. It was more fun when Rika was being noisy. Even if they both got in trouble, Satoko didn’t care. She just wanted to hear what Rika sounded like when she came. The blonde was sure it was just as beautiful as Rika was. 

“Hanngh…!” Rika moaned out as she pressed herself into Satoko’s face, or maybe the other way around. She was so close that that high was undoubtedly right there. When Satoko switched from just lapping at her clit to sucking on it, Rika let out a gasp and a groan, her knees nearly giving out as she hit her orgasm. She gripped at Satoko’s hair, using her other hand to hold onto anything she could reach not to lose balance. She was seeing stars as Satoko sucked on her clit. 

The blonde could tell that she had played Rika like a fiddle, the girl erupting in sounds, twitches, and more slick that rolled out from inside of her down her thighs a little. Satoko kept doing what she was doing until Rika removed her hand from her hair. Once she was let go of, Satoko pulled away from Rika’s core, her face a bit messy. “Did I… live up to expectations?” She asked with a small smile on her face. 

Rika nodded as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She was covered in a sheen of sweat from her orgasm and she looked wobbly. “M-more than…” She said softly as she slid down the door to sit on the bathroom floor for a moment. “I never could have… imagined how that felt…” Rika spoke, her voice breathy. Despite her own exhaustion, Rika felt like she couldn’t leave this moment as just this alone. She wanted to return the favor. 

Before Satoko could reply to Rika’s answer to her question, the smaller girl had moved to lean on top of her. Satoko blushed and looked up at her, “What’s this about all of a sudden?” She asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew. 

“I can’t just have all the fun…” Rika spoke in a whisper before she leaned down and kissed Satoko, running her free hand across Satoko’s chest again. “Besides, this all started because of the fantasies I had of you…” 

Satoko let out a small hum and nodded, “I suppose that’s true…” She said, even though she had had no expectations of Rika being on top of her like this. 

Rika kissed down Satoko’s jaw, trailing her way to her collarbones and down to her breasts yet again. She took the nipple she hadn’t yet tasted into her mouth, letting out a hum as she ran her hands over the soft skin of Satoko’s breasts, pressing them together and massaging them as best she could. “These really are amazing…” She commented as she kept rubbing them with her hands for a few moments. 

Satoko hadn’t even realized how wet she was until she shifted her legs a little, causing her skirt to flip up. Having Rika touch her tits like that was so much, even though Satoko had never found them arousing in her own masturbation sessions. Maybe it was simply seeing just how much Rika seemed to enjoy them… That and remembering Rika’s taste in her mouth and the sounds of her voice filling up the room. “Rika…” Satoko muttered quietly. 

Rika looked up at her partner, lust on her features. “Yes?” She asked, her voice lower than Satoko was used to hearing. 

“I… I want more.” She said quietly. It was embarrassing to ask for such a thing, even if she was sure Rika wouldn’t leave her hanging forever — at least she could hope she wouldn’t. 

The shrine maiden looked up at Satoko with a small smile on her face. “How much more?” She asked as if this was a game. She ran a hand down between Satoko’s legs, lightly brushing over her underwear without really giving her much attention. 

“Hmm, Rika, that’s not fair.” Satoko spoke, her gravelly voice sounding rougher as she became more turned on. 

Rika let out a sound of thought before she nodded, “I suppose… But… This image of yours teased me for months…” She commented, sitting back on her knees as she ran her hands down Satoko’s sides and across her hips, admiring the way that they were so dramatically bigger than her waist. 

Satoko shifted a little and watched Rika, “I-I can’t control that!” She said, knowing that her argument was futile. 

“True.” Rika replied before she leaned forward again, pressing kisses along Satoko’s stomach, then her hips before she pulled away to unzip the skirt hugging her hips so she could tug the fabric out of the way. As she did that, she also pulled Satoko’s underwear down with it, pulling both articles of clothing off and into the corner with the rest of their discarded attire. “Having a body like yours should be a sin.” Rika said as her eyes examined Satoko from head to toe. “You’re so curvy, mature, voluptuous… It should be illegal.” 

“I-it’s not like I asked for this…” Satoko said, blushing at the way Rika eyed her up. Seeing Rika’s deep purple eyes observe her almost entirely naked floor was embarrassing. It was even more embarrassing on the bathroom floor. 

Rika didn’t reply to Satoko’s rebuttal, instead leaning forward and shifting her weight to be nearly eye level with Satoko’s pussy. “You’re really wet.” Rika announced as if saying something so embarrassing was normal. “Hmm, I’ve waiting for this moment…” She said before she pressed her mouth against Satoko’s cunt without any real warning, using her fingers to cover more ground as she licked the area. 

Satoko let out a gasp as she gripped at Rika’s shoulder, her face red as she realized what kind of position they were in. It was less embarrassing when she was the one eating Rika out, but having her best friend in between her thighs like this made her face burn. “Hngh, ahh, Rikaaa~” Satoko moaned out, shifting her legs a little as she felt the smaller girl lick at her clit. 

Rika loved hearing the other, aware of how loud she was being but care out the window. She was drunk on the taste of Satoko’s core, enjoying her meal too much to try and stop the other from being loud. She ran her fingers across the hot flesh before she found Satoko’s entrance. She pressed two fingers into her core slowly, testing the waters to make sure it didn’t hurt her. 

“Ah, Rika, that’s—“ Satoko started before she melted into the touch. It didn’t hurt like she had expected it to -- the general knowledge she had had was that things going inside always hurt at first. 

“Are you okay?” Rika asked, having stopped her fingers after pressing them in only a little. 

Satoko nodded, “I’m fine… I thought it would hurt…” 

Rika looked up at Satoko for a moment before speaking again, “You would tell me if it hurt, right?” 

“Of course. I’m really okay. Please… keep going.” Satoko blushed when she said that last sentence. 

Rika let out a sound in agreement before she ducked down in between Satoko’s legs again, continuing to run her tongue flat over the bud of nerves that caused the other to gasp out again. After warming her up some more, Rika began moving her fingers. She did so with care, being gentle and listening to make sure Satoko didn’t sound in pain. 

On the contrary, Satoko was heated and so horny she felt like she could cum at any second. The feeling of Rika’s small digits inside of her while the other used her tongue to rub her clit… It was all euphoric. It was like the two of them were meant to do this. Rika knew all the right buttons despite this being the first time. 

Rika began moving her fingers a bit faster as she sucked at Satoko’s clit, enjoying the way her every sense was consumed by her friend’s absolute pleasure. She memorized the smell, the taste, the feeling of Satoko as she serviced her, archiving the knowledge for times when she was alone and wanted a reference. 

Satoko’s moaning had gotten more breathy as she grew closer to her orgasm. She put a hand on Rika’s head, letting out small gasps as she felt herself heating up, “Rikaa… I’m about to…” She murmured out through her heavy breaths and moans that were too loud for comfort. 

Rika let out a hum in agreement as she quickened her pace with her fingers and sucked at Satoko’s cunt. She continued letting out small hums, using that vibration as another tool to push Satoko over the edge. 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before Satoko let out a loud moan, pressing the back of her head against the stall side wall, an arm above her head as her other arm was draped across Rika’s shoulder and back. She panted as her hips bucked against her best friend’s face and hand, Satoko unable to control that primal reaction. She huffed out as she began coming down, her vision slowly returning. “Fuck…” She muttered out as she tried to catch her breath. 

Rika pulled her fingers out of Satoko slowly, giving her pussy a few small laps as she cleaned up Satoko’s juices a little with her mouth. “This was really nice…” Rika said once she pulled her face away, aware that they both looked heavily disheveled from their sexual encounters. 

Satoko stayed in her slightly awkward position for a long moment, finding it too much energy to move. “I never imagine it could be that good…” She said, her voice a bit more raspy than its usual tenor. 

“Me neither.” Rika replied as she shifted to lean against the stall wall with Satoko. 

Satoko grinned at Rika and changed her sitting position. “Glad I could help…” She replied as she gathered their clothes and sorted them before handing Rika her uniform. “Hopefully no one heard us.” 

Rika couldn’t help a new wave of blush that changed her hue. “I really hope not!” She spoke, covering her face with her hands. “We would be in so much trouble…!” Rika looked genuinely panicked. 

“I’ve been in trouble before. It sucks, but definitely worth what we just went through.” Satoko had probably had every punishment the school could offer by that point. Between her grades, traps, and general disruption, Satoko was practically always in trouble with the school in one way or another.

The dark haired girl nodded a little as she began slipping her clothes back on. “I never thought I would say this but… I think you’re right…” Rika said softly. 

Satoko cleared her throat a little before she spoke again, “So… does this mean you’re not avoiding me anymore?” 

Rika nodded again, sitting up from the wall as she puled her bra over her head. “It should mean that… We… Should find a better place to do this, in the future…” 

The blonde snapped her fingers, “I hate staying in my room at night. It’s too stuffy half the time. So I know of a few places that the security cameras can’t see and people don’t frequent. I’m sure we can enjoy ourselves in some of those areas!” 

“Of course you would know of somewhere like that.” Rika said with a chuckle. “Anyway…” She looked at her wristwatch before letting out a sigh. “I hate this, but I have to go… I have to study for that test we have tomorrow. Do you want to come? I’m just going to the library.” 

Satoko made a face of distain before she replied, “I guess I have no choice. If we wanna stay together like this, I gotta raise my grades.” 

Rika smiled, “I’ll help if I can.” 

“I know you will.” Satoko said as she got up off of the bathroom floor. “Come on. Let’s go start our new life together.” She spoke as she offered her hand to Rika.

“Let’s.”


End file.
